


You Can't Believe Everything You Read

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Gay, M/M, OTP Feels, One Off, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve is fed up with all of the lies that are printed about Tony.So he decides to take matters into his own hands.





	You Can't Believe Everything You Read

Steve was fed up beyond belief.

He crumbled the newspaper he was holding in his hands and tried to do one of the breathing exercises that Bruce had taught him.

But nothing could stop the way his heart was racing and how he wanted to put a fist through the wall.

He un-crumbles the paper and reads the headline again.

“Billionaire, Bad Boy, Bisexual?” is spread across the front page, accompanied with a photo of Tony apparently learning at him. He remembered the day that was taken, they had gone to a small little place for brunch and were enjoying one of their rare moments away from work and the team.

Somehow, in about the two seconds that Tony had dropped his cover, they had managed to take a picture of it and were now twisting it into something ugly and public.

And it wasn’t just this headline. 

Over and over there were ugly and untrue headlines about Tony and he was getting so sick of it he could scream. They always painted him out to be some skeezy playboy who didn’t deserve to be an Avenger and that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Sure, when the two of them met they got on like oil and vinegar and managed to rub each other every wrong way. But since they had spent more time together (and saved the world a handful of times) Steve had realized how wrong their first impressions of each other were. 

Tony was generous and kind and funny, and sure he had his quirks, but they just made Steve fall in love with him even more. The two months they had spent together had been some of the most amazing of his life and he sometimes could hardly believe the other man was real.

So he couldn’t help it if he felt protective of the other man. Especially when the media was hellbent on slandering the man they he loved.

“Someone’s looking tense.” Clint says with a smirk as he enters the kitchen and spies the crumbled newspaper. Natasha quirks an eyebrow at it as she follows behind Clint.

“I just can’t believe some of the stuff that they print in here.” He mutters out as he tries to rub the ink stains off his hands and ignore their stares.

“Another story about Tony?” Clint asks as he grabs an apple and munches on it.

“How’d you guess.” He asks with a strained smile.

“You get that crazy look in your eyes like you might strangle someone.” Clint says with a shit eating grin.

“I do not get that look.” He grits out.

“Actually, you kind of do. But I think its adorable.” Tony says as he enters the kitchen, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“I don’t get how this stuff doesn’t bother you.” He asks as he grabs Tony’s hand to hold it in his own. Tony was never ruffled by anything they printed and Steve was both baffled and hoping some of his nonchalance would rub off on him.

“I guess I’m just used to it by now. They’ve been printing stories about me since I was 16, I’ve had time to get over it. Before I could just sleep with a journalist if I really didn’t want them to print a story, but that’s not exactly an option now.” Tony says with a smirk as he plants another kiss on him.

“And then the stories were always printed once you pissed off whoever you slept with. Which was usually about four hours later.” Natasha says with a smirk.

“Fair point.” Tony says as he walks over to the coffee maker.

“But seriously, it doesn’t bother you that they write these lies about you and then have this picture of us?” He asks as he holds up the paper.

“I still can’t believe you get the actual paper, who does that anymore.” Tony says as he leans over to take a look. As Tony’s eyes run over the picture, he notices how his jaw clenches.

“Woah, someone’s looking pissed.” Clint says with a laugh.

“You should not be getting dragged into this.” Tony says quietly, a dark look in his eyes.

“Tony, its fine-“ He starts before Tony cuts him off.

“No, its not. They can print whatever they want about me, but its bullshit that you’re getting dragged through the mud because of me.” Tony says slamming his coffee cup down on the counter. Steve had never seen him like this, every inch of his body was etched with anger and one of his veins was pulsating.

“Tony its okay-“ He says gently, trying to calm down the other man. 

“I am not letting your image get ruined because I’m a fuck up Steve!” Tony yells across the kitchen. It feels like everything freezes and he can’t take his eyes off the other man. He looks furious and stressed and heartbroken all at the same time. He can see the look in Tony’s eyes that he dreads, where all his insecurities bubble up again and he starts to second guess everything.

He suddenly rushes out of the room, muttering about needing to fix something. Steve knows that probably means he’s going to lock himself in his lab for hours and blare AC/DC until he can’t think straight.

Steve wants to rush down there and comfort him, take him in his arms and make him feel better about everything. But he also knows that if he tries to talk to him right now, he’ll just try to pull away further.

So maybe he needs to go about another way of fixing this.

 

“Tony?” He asks as he enters the lab the next morning. Tony hadn’t come to bed last night and JARVIS had reported that he had asked not to be interrupted.

But enough was enough.

“Tony?” He asks again, spotting the other man curled up on the sofa, snoring slightly. He walks up to him and debates whether he should wake him or not. He knows Tony doesn’t sleep enough and he should probably let him sleep, but he honestly couldn’t wait.

“Sweetie?” He says softly as he leans down next to him, shaking him gently to wake him up. Tony’s eyes open and as soon as they land on him, a soft smile lands on his face, “Hey, I didn’t know if I should wake you or not. Knowing you, you probably fell asleep about three hours ago.”

“Two. But I’m glad you did, I’m sorry I didn’t come to bed last night.” Tony says softly, some of the sadness from yesterday still etched on his face.

“Its okay, I understand. But I wanted to talk to you about yesterday…” He starts, grabbing the newspaper he brought with him.

“I am so, sorry about that Steve. But don’t worry, I fixed it for you. They promised they wouldn’t print another word about you as long as I give them an exclusive tell all.” Tony says, the sadness still lingering on his face. It warmed Steve’s heart that he would be willing to do that for him, he knew how much Tony hated doing interviews. Which was exactly why he wouldn’t let him.

“You don’t have to do that Tony.” He says, feeling overwhelmed by how much he loved the other man.

“I do though-“ Tony says before he leans over and cuts him off with a soft kiss.

“You really don’t. Because I already took care of it.” Steve says as he unfolds the paper. 

“The First Out Avenger?” Tony reads aloud, sitting up suddenly as he grabs at the paper.

“I thought they could have come up with something catchier, but they were on a deadline.” He says as he leans over and kisses Tony on the cheek. He looks like a deer in the headlights as he reads over the article.

“I was sick of them printing lies about you, about us. So I told them that we’re together in a healthy, loving relationship and about how amazing you are. I may have also insinuated that the next person to print a lie about you would have to face me. I hope you're not upset.” He says with a shy smile. 

“Upset? How could I be upset? Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, you weren’t really even out before and now…” He trails off, concern on his face.

“Of course Tony. I was never worried about being out or telling people about us. I was just worried about everything they were saying about you. I love you and I can’t stand seeing you upset Tony.” He says, taking the other man’s face in his hands as he kisses him gently.

“I can’t believe you did this for me.” Tony says, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I would do anything for you Tony.” He says, feeling tears form in his eyes as well.

And he would. He really would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!!


End file.
